rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Zasareyt Venomclaw
|image = File:Dark_eldar_wych_by_sweatychickenboy-d4lwqcq.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 835 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Disgeran |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Cfavano |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Agoniser - this barbed sentient whip drives a victim's senses haywire, causing excruciatingly severe pain as a victim's nerves burn out through constant overstimulation, producing exquisite agony. It can lash out at an enemy with a single thought, and can also wrap around and bind them, while also working like a normal whip. It drips with Zasareyt's special blend of toxins. Talon of pain - this is a shortsword with a curved, serrated, and razor-sharp blade. It's serrated edge tears through flesh and bone easily, and in the most painful way. This weapon also is coated in her special toxins. She also wields a needle launcher that fires armor-piercing envenomed hollow needles. These needles rarely kill, but carry the highest doses of toxins into the victim. Hypodermic claws- she wields a gauntlets that ends in hollow talons that deliver venom to a target at close range. Toxins- Zasareyt has created a special blend of poisonous substances from some of the most toxic things in the world. Will this poison kill? Oh no, no no no. If only it killed. What it DOES do is overload a victim's senses, causing excruciating pain, dizziness, disorientation, convulsions, and loos of bodily functions. As of yet, there is no antivenom, so, you must wait for it to run it's course, if you live that long. Zasareyt, however, is immune to her chemicals. Others can use it, and she carries extra on her. Psy-shield belt - this belt casts a constant shield around her, granting her the protection of medium armor, but none of the weight Runes: Magical affinity, Demon summoning, Shadow magic. Abilities/Skills: All of her powers are fueled by the residual psychic energy given off by pain and suffering. Pain bolt- fires a bolt of energy that it's only purpose is to cause pain to her foes, this pain is enough to make a grown man writhe on the ground. Dominate- this spell is a psychic barrage on the target's mind, and, if they are weak enough (or weak-willed enough) they become her thrall. If they resist, they instead are granted a powerful wave of pain that rips through their bodies Soul trap- this spell allows her to steal the soul from a weakened or dominated being, to add to her energy pool, or directly heal her Life Drain- this power heals her by slowly draining the soul out of a target, but, unlike soul trap, it can be used on anyone regardless of condition, and still work. This draining also is excruciatingly painful Telekinesis: can manipulate solid objects with her mind Shadow binding: Binds someone in place by controlling their shadow Shadow stitching: summons tendrils of shadow from her own, or a shadow that she has bound. These tendrils pierce her targets. Summon Venomculai: using a vial of her own toxin as a contract, she summons forth a toxic and alluring daemonette (female demon). This demon is exceedingly powerful, and her very touch is toxic. Above that, her blood is a potent toxin, that is also acidic enough to melt metal. Personality: Extremely Sadistic, Zasareyt loves nothing more than inflicting pain on others, and with pain, comes fear, and power. She has a dominating and cruel personality, laughing at the idea of 'mercy', and has a hunger for power. Background/History: Zasareyt was originally a torturer's apprentice in Disgeran, but disliked that she had to stop at a certain point, so that the target could speak. She left her master, and wandered Disgeran, working as a dominatrix-for-hire. Her last customer was a powerful wizard. She went farther than normal, and killed him by accident. The wizard's spirit, angry at this, cursed her, so that, since she likes inflicting pain so much, she now has to, or she will die. So, as long as she continues to hurt others, she never ages. Goal: To eventually become the queen of Disgeran. Trivia: Even though she operated in the sex industry, she is still a virgin.